


The Too Honest Truth

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Nick gets hit by a truth potion and becomes even more honest and sappy than usual





	1. Chapter 1

"You're such a pretty girl," Nick smiles near drunkenly at Diana, "Just like your mom." He starts playing with her hair. " My two pretty blonde witches."

Diana giggles as Nick tries to hold the tip of her nose between his thumb and forefinger and move her head from side to side. "What's wrong with Dad?", she asks her mom.

Adalind thinks for a moment on how best to explain to her daughter, and then says, "He got hit with something that's going to make him act a little silly for a while."

Nick had been hit with an honesty potion. He and Hank had been questioning a woman about her link to a large number of Identity thefts. Every single person who had had their identity stolen had been on a date with her a few days prior. The woman had gotten irritated and had woged, revealing herself to be a hexenbiest. Seeing that Nick was a grimm, she had gotten scared and had thrown the only weapon in her possession. The truth potion. Of which, she had used to make all her dates reveal every last bit of their personal information. Of course, that hadn't slowed Nick down one bit and he and Hank quickly got the woman handcuffed and taken in.

But that still left a very honest Nick. Though the potion wasn't deadly, and had worn off after a few hours on those previously affected, there had still been concern. Nick was a grimm, and nothing ever affected him the way it did everyone else, so they all knew they would just have to wait and see what happened.

At the moment, the potion looked like it was affecting Nick the way it did all of the other's, making him seem a little drunk, and causing him to say out loud, whatever he was thinking.

Which was why Hank and Wu were no where around. Feeling it the wiser decision to not subject themselves to a Nick who was even less filtered than usual.

"I like having you back with us. You make our family complete." Nick pulls Diana in for a tight hug, she smiles and huggs him back just as tight.

"I like being back with you guys too, Dad. I like this family."

"We do have a nice family, don't we?" Diana nodded in agreement. "Everyone in our family is very different, but we all fit together perfectly." Nick looked at Adalind and smiled. "My beautiful Adalind. Woman that I love and mother of two really cute kids." He looks back at Diana. "I really love your mom. She's not just really pretty, but she's also very smart. She knows so much stuff. Monroe knows a lot of stuff too. So does Rosalee. And not just the same stuff, but different stuff. I'm very lucky. I'm surrounded by a lot of people who knows a lot of stuff."

"You said stuff, a lot." Diana giggles at Nick.  
I did, didn't I, I should probably stop that." Nick gets distracted when Rosalee entered and he blurts out. "You shouldn't be moving around so much. You've just had a litter, you should take it easy."

"I'm fine, Nick." She said, rolling her eyes. Then Rosalee turns to Adalind and says, "I've looked up all the information I have on this truth potion, and it all says it should wear off on it's own."

"But with Nick being a grimm,,," Adalind began, voice full of concern.

"I know, I was worried about that too. But, so far, he seems to be reacting to it as normally as everyone else.

Nick see's the concern that is still on Adalind's face. He reaches out and pulls her onto his lap. Grabbing the back of her head, he pulls her in for a deep and passionate kiss.

Diana, seeing that her mom and other dad are getting all mushy, decides to go see what Kelly and the triplets are doing.

When the couple pull apart, Nick smiles at Adalind. "I enjoy kissing you, and I noticed that you seem to enjoy me kissing you, too. I was hoping a kiss would make you feel better."

"Your kiss always makes me feel better." she tells him softly, a smile and blush spreading on her face.

"God, you are so beautiful. And you're so smart. I love you so much. I'm happy with you. I like the way you are with me. You don't hold back on how you feel. I guess you never did." He twirls her hair around his fingers. "I never expected to fall in love with you. But, I'm glad I did. Nothing is the way I thought it was going to be, but I wouldn't trade what I have now for what I thought I had. I like my life. I like my family." Nick looks into Adalind's eyes. "I really like you." He strokes his fingers down her face. "My angel. My goddess. My nymph. You're so many things to me." He wrapps his arms around her and holds her tight. "You are everything to me."

"You're everything to me too, Nick." She softly murmurs to him. "No one has ever made me feel the way that you do. No one has ever cherished me for my intelligence. Everyone else has only ever wanted me around for my looks or my powers."

Monroe walks in, "He still being honest?" Catching sight of Nick holding Adalind in his lap, he snarks. "Does the potion make you clingy, too? Why are you holding Adalind?"

"I like holding Adalind. She feels good in my arms. Plus, when I'm holding her, I know she can't be taken from me."

"Oh, Nick" Adalind says achingly, cupping his cheek, her eyes going moist.

He places his hand over her's and says, "I can't lose you again. I can't spend anymore time without you in my life."

"Hey" She lays her forehead on his. "I'm yours, forever. I'm never going anywhere, not without you."

His smile is big and bright as he wraps her tightly in his arms again and peppers kisses all over her face.

Monroe rolled his eyes and went over to his wife, who was going over the segment in a large book about truth potions.

"Well, that explains a few things." Rosalee says outloud.

"What?" Monroe asks.

"It says here, that that particular truth potion tends to make a person less inhibited. It's why they are so willing to reveal anything asked of them. If someone has strong feelings of love and affection, they are unable, unwilling, to hold back on expressing how they feel."

"Which explains why Nick is holding on to Adalind and confessing his undying devotion to her." Monroe said with another eye roll.

"Well, we may be in luck. It says here that the potion can leave the system faster if the one infected engages in activities that causes heavy perspiration. Basically, the more Nick sweats, the faster the truth potion will leave his system." Rosalee announces.

"I doubt it would be a good idea to take him jogging. Who knows what he might say to someone passing by." Monroe observed.

"Plus, after that encounter with the cracher de mortal, Nick doesn't get overheated and sweaty from exercise." Rosalee added.

"I get sweaty from being in a hot place." Nick said, overhearing the wesen couple's conversation. "Oh, and when Adalind and I have wild sex. Like when I'm holding back as long as I can so I can make her mmff nmfm"

His sentence was cut of by Adalind covering his mouth with both of her hands.

"I don't think you really want to tell them about our love life, honey." She assures her husband.

"I told Monroe about the first time I slept with you." Nick said matter of factly.

"He only told me that he did, and that he was confused about everything he was feeling!" Monroe shouted, to clarify.

"Monroe's a good person to confide in, about anything." Nick says, nodding his head as if he were agreeing with himself. "I know he would never judge me. And since he is very smart, I know he will give me good advice. He's a good sounding board, too. When I'm just trying to figure things out, He'll give me the pros and cons, but he won't try to tell me what I should do." He smiles brightly at everyone. "I am so lucky to have him as my best friend."

The blutbad's demeanor softens. "I'm lucky to have you as my best friend too, Nick."

Monroe looks at his the two women, "He does this all the time. Just when I think he's gotten on my last nerve and I can't put up with him for one more second. He says or does the sweetest thing, and I just can't stay mad at him."

"It's one of his many talents." Adalind nods in agreement.

"I thought you said one of my many talents was mmmfmmfm"

I really need to get him out of here before he says something that will make it impossible to make eye contact with the two of you ever again." Adalind says to the two wesen, keeping her hand firmly over Nick's mouth.

"We'll watch the kids." Rosalee promised her. "You go take care of your husband."

It was crystal clear that Nick wanted to say something in response, but Adalind refused to uncover his mouth, and quickly dragged him out the door.


	2. Truth Serum Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is rated M. Chapter two is very smutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a love scene. It is pure smut.

Truth serum smut  
“God, baby. You are so beautiful.” Nick sighed as Adalind undressed. “The most beautiful woman in the world.”  
Adalind smiled softly and helped him out of his own clothes. “You’re the most beautiful man in the world.”  
Nick roamed his hands over her body. “You are so soft. So smooth. I love touching you. I love when you touch me. I really love it when we make love. I think about you all the time. I always imagine you naked.”  
Adalind got him onto the bed, pressed her body to his and moved her hands over his arms, shoulders and back, caressing his muscles firmly. She pressed her lips on his neck, along his jaw and finally to his lips.  
He returned the kiss passionately, intensely, his constant need for her brought to the surface by the truth potion. His arms wrapped tightly around her body, one hand sliding low to cup and squeeze her pert little ass. A finger moved between the cheeks, slicking over her tight little pucker.  
He pulled his mouth from her to whisper, “I love every inch of your body. I could spend hours running my tongue everywhere, tasting all of you and never grow tired of it.”  
Adalind gasped and moaned the moment she was speared and stretched on Nick’s throbbing shaft.  
“You’re so good, baby. You feel so good around me. You are perfect like this. The way your body moves when you’re on top of me.”  
“Nick, please,” Adalind cried. “I can’t focus when you say things like that. I need to be making you sweat. Causing you to be filled with pleasure.”  
Adalind never realized she had such a strong praise kink. But Nick’s words were driving her over the edge far to fast.  
“Adalind, you always give me pleasure. You are the best I’ve ever had. Every moment with you is the best I’ve ever had. Just ride me, baby. I love watching you come.”  
Her body shook uncontrollably. She was completely helpless to do anything but ride him hard and ride him fast. She was filled with the uncontrollable need to drive him as deeply inside her as possible.  
“You’re so good, baby. So good.” Nick moaned, his grip on Adalind’s hips tight enough to bruise. “I love you so much. Please, let go. Let me watch you come.”  
She screamed in ecstasy, spasming and convulsing as she was consumed by euphoria.  
“Oh, baby. You are so beautiful.” Nick praised. “You look like my own personal goddess when you lose yourself to pleasure like that.”  
All Adalind could do was whimper. With Nick continuing to praise her, she was still so turned on, and yet her body felt so good, that she lost all ability to form words.  
Nick wraps his arms tightly around his lover and flips them over. Taking full control of their movements and determined to give his sweet Adalind more orgasms.  
He pounded into her, needing to watch her face contort in pure bliss.  
“You are perfect.” Nick moaned with every thrust. Perfect eyes. Perfect lips. Perfect hair. Perfect in every way.” He grazed his lips over every area he named. “I love your perfect neck. How soft and silky it is.  
Filled with pleasure, Adalind arched her body and bend her head back, exposing the column in question.  
“Yes, baby. Do that. I love when you move like that.” Nick groaned. He latched onto a sensitive area, nipping, biting, sucking a mark, a physical claim. “I want everyone to know that you are mine. That you will always be mine. That you give your body to me. For me to pleasure endlessly.”  
Adalind’s fingers, that had been gripping tightly to Nick’s shoulders, now raked down his back, leaving red lines.  
“That’s it, my beautiful Addie, mark me. Claim me as yours.” Nick cried out joyously.  
All Adalind could reply were gasps and moans. Her body writhing beneath his as he took her to oblivion.  
“I love those sounds. They’re my favorite music.” Nick praised. “Let me hear that sweet note, my goddess.”  
Adalind was powerless to deny his request. Her body pushed beyond the edge of utopia.  
Nick continued to move inside her, rubbing firmly over her bud and hitting at just the right angle to trigger more eruptions of pleasure.  
Nick exploded his release, crying out Adalind’s name. His hips jerked forward several more times, pumping his member inside her until her contracting walls had squeezed every last drop from him.  
“You’re so beautiful. You’re so perfect.” Nick gasped, collapsing to the bed, trying to catch his breath, but still pulling Adalind into the safety of his arms and tight against his body.  
“You’re the perfect one.” Adalind breathed, laying her head on his chest and listening as his rapidly beating heart began to slow to a steady rhythm. “I’ve never had anyone make me feel so precious.”  
“I was just telling the truth.” Nick chuckled.  
“That’s what makes you so special. The way you love. You’ve placed me on a pedestal. I’ve never had anyone do that before. It’s why I could never love anyone else. No one could possibly compare to you.” Adalind confessed.  
“You’re an extraordinary woman, Adalind.” Nick adamentally told her. “You love so openly. Even when you’re not sure how the other person feels. You’re not afraid to reveal your love and devotion. I didn’t know that was possible for anyone to do. And yet you did that for me. How could I even think of anyone else, when no one else had ever been so unguarded.”  
Adalind beamed brightly up at him. “You and I deserve each other. No one else could ever be worthy of us.”  
Nick grinned back. “That’s the honest truth.”


End file.
